The 13 Ghost of Ben 10
by Hotstreak's crossover stories
Summary: Ben Tennyson and his friends our on a summer vacation trip, but after landing in a town where thirteen of the most vicious ghosts are sealed away. While in town Ben releases the ghost from their prison. Now they must hunt down and capture the demons or the whole world is doomed."
1. Intro

**The Thirteen Ghost of Ben 10**

**Chapter 1: Intro**

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership of the Thirteen Ghost of Scooby Doo, it belongs to the creators and their companies. And I do my best not to try and make the story too much like the original TV show." **

**The world famous hero Ben Tennyson and his friends plan on going on a vacation but then foolishly and accidentally opened a chest that contained thirteen of the most terrifying ghosts that have ever roamed the toon universe. And it's up to Ben 10 and the gang to travel the cartoon universe and recapture the ghosts."**

**Cast**

**The Foolish Mortal That Open The Chest**

**Finn (Adventure Time)**

**Jake (Adventure Time)**

**Ezekiel (Total Drama Island)**

**Bridgette (Total Drama Island)**

**Lindsay (Total Drama Island)**

**Kevin (Ben 10 Ultimate Alien)**

**Gwen (Ben 10 Ultimate Alien)**

**Ben (Ben 10 Ultimate Alien)**

**Julie (Ben 10 Ultimate Alien)**

**Sora (Kingdom Hearts 2)**

**Kairi (Kingdom Hearts 2)**

**Riku (Kingdom Hearts 2)**

**Roxas (Kingdom Hearts 2)**

**Namine (Kingdom Hearts 2)**

**Alex (Totally Spies)**

**Sam (Totally Spies)**

**Clover (Totally Spies)**

**Freakazoid (Freakazoid)**

**Jade (Jackie Chan Adventures)**

**June (The Life and Times of Juniper Lee)**

**Kagome(Inuyasha)**

**Googie (Scooby Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf)**

**Jack (Danny Phantom)**

**Maddie (Danny Phantom)**

**Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls)**

**Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls)**

**Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls)**

**Brick (The Powerpuff Girls)**

**Boomer (The Powerpuff Girls)**

**Butch (The Powerpuff Girls)**

**Alvin (Alvin and the Chipmunks)**

**Simon (Alvin and the Chipmunks)**

**Theodore (Alvin and the Chipmunks)**

**Brittany (Alvin and the Chipmunks)**

**Jeanette (Alvin and the Chipmunks)**

**Eleanor (Alvin and The Chipmunks)**

**Sibella (Scooby-Doo and The Ghoul School)**

**Tanis (Scooby-Doo and The Ghoul School)**

**Winnie (Scooby-Doo and The Ghoul School)**

**Phantasma (Scooby-Doo and The Ghoul School)**

**Elsa (Scooby-Doo and The Ghoul School)**

**Beast Boy (Teen Titans)**

**Starfire (Teen Titans)**

**SpongeBob (SpongeBob SquarePants)**

**Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog)**

**Scrappy (Scooby-Doo and Scrappy Doo Show)**

**Grim (The Grim adventures of Billy and Mindy)**

**Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog)**

**Kid Chi-Chi (Dragon Ball)**

**Kid Goku (Dragon Ball)**

**Zatch (Zatch Bell)**

**Tia (Zatch Bell)**

**Naruto (Naruto Shippuden)**

**Hinata (Naruto Shippuden)**

**Ash (Pokemon)**

**Pikachu (Pokemon)**

**Brock (Pokemon)**

**Misty (Pokemon)**

**Johnny (Johnny Test)**

**Sissy (Johnny Test)**

**Dukey (Johnny Test)**

**Susan (Johnny Test)**

**Mary (Johnny Test)**

**Donald (Disney)**

**Goofy (Disney)**

**Pete (Disney)**

**Aang (Avatar the Last Airbender)**

**Toph (Avatar the Last Airbender)**

**Ghost Enemy**

**Stretch (Casper The Friendly Ghost)**

**Stinky (Casper The Friendly Ghost)**

**Fatso (Casper The Friendly Ghost)**

**The Thirteen Ghost**

**Dabura (Dragon Ball Z)**

**Yami Marik (Yuigoh)**

**Freakshow (Danny Phantom)**

**Him (The Powerpuff Girls)**

**Lust (Fullmetal Alchemist)**

**Mirage (Aladdin The Series)**

**Mongan Moonscar (Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island)**

**Mozenrath (Aladdin The Series)**

**Naraku (Inuyasha)**

**Sarah Ravencroft (Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost)**

**Shendu (Jackie Chan Adventures)**

**The Shedder (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles)**

**Yzma (The Emperor's New Groove)**

**Intro**

**A dark purple chest with the face of a monster on it was shown as the voice of Kami said. "This is a warning to all living mortals! For who so ever opens this Chest of Demons will release thirteen of the most terrifying ghost that have ever roamed the universe. The scene now shows Ben looking curiously at the chest and touched the top with his hands, which made it open, making Ben yelp in surprise."**

**From within the chest emerged some evil ghost looking faces. Another scene shows Courage running, screaming, and terrified followed by Donald and Goofy, who held on to Scrappy while running from Mirage. Another scene shows Theodore and Eleanor running from Freakshow."**

**Another scene shows a demon head on a fast spinning wheel as Fatso,Stinky, and Stretch getting ready to catch Ben 10 and his friends. "Let's get'em boys!"**

**Fatso finished eating a sandwich and said. "We're right behind ya, Stretch!"**

**"Yeah!" said Stinky as the trio charged after them,however they were caught in the spinning wheel.**

**Another scene shows Gwen holding the Crystal ball that shows Kami's face. "Only you can return the demons to the chest." he said informing the foolish ones."**

**A light flashed and then quickly faded, showing Ben Tennyson and his friends all scared out of there wits at the ghosts that had them surrounded. "W-Why us?" They asked.**

**Because you let them out!"**

**As the ghosts laughed evilly at their victims, Ben screamed out. "HEEEEELLLLP!"**

**Then dark clutches covered Ben. Yet in the end Ben 10 and the others managed to stuff the big dark blob into the chest. They closed the chest as Ben sighed in relief he then hears the demons laugh sinisterly, which made him scared and run away."**

**Here's the start of it all next chapter the adventure begins."**


	2. Episode 1

**The Thirteen Ghost of Ben 10**

**Chapter 2: To All the Ghouls I've Loved Before part 1**

The scene shows a dark scary night with a full moon out,at the very top of a mountain an ancient looking castle was seen. Inside the castle, King Kami was sitting in his chair gazing into his crystal ball as he begins to tell us a scary but true story. "Once upon a midnight dreaming, I'd awoken to a ghostly screaming! So I'd rushed to my Holy chamber and glazed into my crystal ball to see what had happened. And what I had seen was truly shocking! The Demon Chest, it was unlocking! Unlocking the Thirteen Ghost of Ben 10!"

In the crystal ball it shows a snowy mountain also known the Himalyan Mountains,where a village was located on. Up in the mountains layed a huge temple that seemed to be a really old. Inside the temple it was all dark dank and the floor was all wet. Underneath an oil spilling pipe was a chubby white as snow ghost known as Fatso, who happen to be bathing himself. As Fatso was bathing he song marrily until he hears a thundering sound,which made him yelp and run to two other ghost sleeping. The one known as Stretch was tallest amongst the three as well as the leader. And the last ghost has a green odor coming from his arm armpit and from his mouth as well. Fatso shake the two in a panic and says. "Stretch! Stinky! Wake up! Wake up I heard something!"

Stretch and Stinky woke up and stretched out their arms and yawned. Then the thundering sound was heard again, which made Stinky leap up in a fright and grabbed a hold of Stretch's face. "W-w-w-what is that, where's that noise coming from?" Stinky asked in a voice of fear.

Stretch looked over to where the sound had been coming from. "It's the Thirteen Ghost inside inside the chest!" Stretch points out to the other two spooks. "The three ghost looked at the chest that was emiting a red glow with a eerie sound."

They went over to the chest and saw a flash of light. Stinky listened to the chest and could hear angry moaning and said in a voice of fear. "Oh! They sound mad,you guys! W-what do they want?"

Stretch laughed evilly and said. "They want outta there! And we're gonna help them."

Fatso and Stinky were surprised at what Stretch said. Why? Their the most meant ghost in the universe." said Fatso.

"Yeah! And besides they hate us." said Stinky.

True, very true." Stretch admitted. But,once we set them free, they'll love us! We'll heroes to ghosts everywhere. They'll maybe even gives us,parades,dinners."

"I'm all for the dinners and all but there's a small problem, we can't open the chest." said Fatso.

"Yeah! Stinky nodded in agreement. "It can only be opened by the living, which we are not!" He disappears and reappears in Stretch's arm. "We're ghost!"

Stretch tossed Stinky in the air and said. "Not to worry boys, soon that won't be a problem."

"Say what now!" said Fatso.

"Look at the chest! That red glow means the their are some fleshes on their way here. They will be the ones to open the chest." said Stretch."

"Okay? But how can you be so sure of that?" asked Stinky.

Stretch chuckled then says. "Because, these fleshes are among the stupidest in the galaxy."

As the three ghost were laughing a plane hovered over just above the mountains, not having a clue what was in store for them. The plane had a label on it that said, Rust Bucket 2000. Inside the plane were a large group of vacationers. "They were known as Ben, Julie, Kevin, Gwen, Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brook, Sibella, Winnie, Elsa, Tanis, Phantasma, Kagome, Courage, Zatch, Tia, Hinata, Naruto, June, Johnny, Dukey, Susan, Mary, Sissy, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Brick, Boomer, Butch, Goku, Chi-Chi, Scrappy, Finn, Jake, Sora, Donald, Goofy,Kairi, Riku, Roxas, Namine, Pete, Sonic, Freakazoid , Googie, Beast Boy, Starfire, Aang, and Toph."

Piloting the plane were Jack and Maddie while everyone else was listening to Ben stories about how he'd come a world famous hero. However the others had grown sick of his story and didn't know how much more they could take listening."

"And that's how Vilgax was defeated,all thanks to me." said Ben.

"Will you just shut up, already!"Buttercup said, extremely irritated.

"What's your deal? I was only telling one of my incredible heroic adventures!"

"Well it's annoying, you've been going on and on with your hero stories for hours and it's getting really annoying. Me and my sisters are superheroes too but you don't hear us bragging about it." Buttercup said.

"Probability because your not as famous as I am!" Ben replied.

Buttercup screamed in frustration then says. "If I hear another one of your hero stories again, I'm gonna take that watch of yours and shove it down your throat."

"I'd like to see you try." Ben said with a cocky smile.

"Alright, that's it now I'm gonn kick your butt."

Before Buttercup could charge at Ben, Blossom blocked her way. "Buttercup no, don't."

"Get out of my way, Blossom I'm gonna shut that wannabe hero up." Buttercup said trying to get passed Blossom.

"Buttercup, you can't just go starting fights with people." said Blossom.''

"Yeah Buttercup you really want to pick a fight with the great Ben 10." Ben said crossing his arms.

Blossom frowns at Ben. "And as for Ben, ever since these whole hero thing of yours became globe. You've forgotten what it truly means to be a hero."

"What's your point?" he asked.

Blossom sighed in annoyance. "The point is Ben, you've become nothing but a stuck up self righteous jerk, that only cares about himself. she said letting go of Buttercup. "You care more about your fame and glory than you do about anyone or anything else."

"Oh please you're just jealous." said Ben.

"Me Jealous? Don't hold your breath, I can see that you're to full of yourself to listen to reason."

Blossom hovered back to her sit in a humph. Buttercup still angry at Ben, wanted so much as to beat'em up but no longer felt like it."

"Ah your butts not worth kicking anyways." Buttercup says as she hovers over and sits next to Butch.

Namine, who had fallen asleep a little over an hour ago while drawing in her sketch pad, woke up. She yawned a bit and asked. "Did we land?"

"Jack looks out the window and shakes his head. "No we haven't, but we've reached good old, Honolulu, Hawaii! Just get a load of those white sandy beaches!"

Riku looked out the window and said. "Look again, stupid! That's not sand it's snow!"

"Alright! Who's the wise guy that moved Hawaii?" said Boomer.

Then Beast Boy, wearing a Hawaiian shirt, played on the Ukulele singing. "Terra lays over the ocean...Terra lays of the sea...!"

Misty walked up to Beast Boy and said. "Beast Boy, you're the navigator! Where's the map to Honolulu?"

"It's right here, dude! said Beast Boy as he handed Misty the map."

Misty took a look at the map. Then she goes over to Brick and Kevin, showing them the map. They couldn't believe that they've gone past Hawaii. Brick glared at Beast Boy and shouted. "Beast Boy, you animal shape shifting moron! This is a map to the Himalayas!"

"Himalaya, Honolulu, What's the different's?" Asked Johnny.

"Isn't it obvious, little brother? Mary asked. "The Himalayas are cold and freezing. Honolulu is hot and warm. Or maybe it's because their both seven thousand miles apart from each other."

After hearing that, Beast Boy scratched the back of his head nervously. "Oops, my bad!"

Naruto groaned and said. "That's just great, we've been going in the wrong direction the whole time!" What else could go wrong?" he asked himself.

Back at the temple, Stretch laughed and said. "Aw yes! The stupid ones are approaching."

"Great!The chest will be opened in no time." Stinky chuckled.

"But how are gonna make'em stop here?" Fatso asked.

Stretch removed the top of his head and said. "By pulling out black magic out of the old hat!" A large red beam of light shot out of his head and hit the plane's main gas tank. The vacationers noticed something was wrong with the plane as they could hear the engines acting up."

"What's going on?" Googie asked.

"The planes right engine went out. We lost engine one." said Maddie.

Jake leaped on Finn's lap in a panic. "There's no need to panic, Jake!" Finn informed his brother/best friend. It'll be alright, beside we still have engine two working. Just then the other engine died. Okay, Jake you can started panicking now." Finn and Jake held on to each other while screaming."

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Dukey screamed freaking out while running in circles.

"Don't panic everyone, don't panic!"Hinata said, trying to calm everyone down. "It's alright, we just have to see what the problem is with those two engines and get them fixed."

"She's right, we just need to get the engines fixed." Sora said.

"But how do we do what?" Chi-Chi asked.

Googie looks at Starfire and said. "Starfire take Susan and Mary out to the engines and see what the problem is with them."

Starfire nodded as she flew out the plane carrying Susan and Mary, helping them both get on one of the engines to have them fixed. However much tho their surprise when they checked to see what the problem was! Susan and Mary couldn't find anything wrong with the engines. "I don't understand this! The engines seem to working just fine." said Mary.

"Starfire! Take use back inside." said Susan.

Starfire did as her friends asked and brought them back in the plane. "Well? Did you two fix the engines?" Roxas asked.

"No, we didn't!" Susan replied.

"You didn't, why not?" Kagome asked.

"Mary takes a deep breath and said. "We've examined each one of the engines very carefully and found nothing that caused them to fail all of a sudden. Since there seem to be nothing wrong with the engines, it's possible that we've simply ran out of gas for unknown reasons and we're about to crash land very soon."

"In other words...WE'RE ALL GONNA DIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Dukey screamed again. As that was said that plane stopped going straight and started to fall right out of the sky.

"Now what are we gonna do?" June asked.

"Simple kid...ABANDON SHIP! Cowards and idiots first!" Pete screamed as everyone except for the ones who could fly, put on a parachutes getting ready to jump out.

"Geronimo!"Goofy said as he pulled the string of his parachute, however the parachute he had wasn't a parachute but a inflatable rubber duck. Goofy notices his mistake and blushes. "Oops! How embarrassing,Ah-hyuck.

The duck grew so big, that it pressed against everyone in an uncomfortable way. "Yay, dang Goof get that thing out of here!" Pete shouted, trying to push the duck off."

"Gawrsh...sorry! Goofy said as he pushed the duck out the plane. Goofy sighed in relief, but the duck dragged him out the plane. Goofy grabbed a hold of the door and held on for dear life! Help!"

Donald ran to Goofy and grabbed Goofy by his shirt saying. "Hang on, Goofy! I've got ya!" Unfortunately Goofy accidently pulled the string on Donald's parachute, making him fall out the plane as well. The both of them were carried out of the plane by the wind and had the strings of their parachutes caught on the tail wing. Donald and Goofy screamed out for help."

The PPG and the RRB came out to help their friends. "Hang on guys! We'll have you loose in a minute." said Bubbles as the super powered children tried to get the stings off tail wing, sadly Boomer had gotten caught in the strings."

"Brick glared at his brother and said." Nice going, Boomer!"

"Yeah! Boomer, you're the most stupidest person in the entire world." said Buttercup which made Boomer chuckle nervously.

Now piloting the plane were, Kevin and Gwen! Kevin was doing the best he could to keep the plane from crashing. "Landing gear down!" Gwen said.

"Check! Here goes nothing!" said Kevin.

Meanwhile in the village a man shouted. "Hey, they're getting away! Stop them!" An angry mob was chasing after a group of friends they were known as, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, Jade, Ezekiel, Bridgette, Lindsay, Alex, Clover, Sam, SpongeBob, and Grim, have done something to upset the villagers. Theodore was running with a cart-wheel fulled up with bottles."

"This is all your fault, Alvin! If you'd just listen to me in the first place, this wouldn't be happening, but no you're just too stubborn to listen to reason." Brittany said, angrily."

"Don't put this all on me, blame Jade! It was her idea to begin with." Alvin pointed out.

"Hey, you weren't complaining about it before." Jade said somewhat offended.

They continued to run until they were blocked off by another angry mob. They looked around and found themselves surround by angry villagers. Alvin, did some quick thinking and said." Hello people of the Himalayas! What can we do for ya?"

The mayor of the village glared at them with a stern look on his face and said. "You can all get out of town, you con-artist's! You've all been nothing but trouble since you came here!"

"Alvin what are you doing? Are you trying to get us in even more trouble?" Simon whispered.

"Don't worry, Simon just play along!" Alvin whispered back. "That's right, mayor! This town of yours has trouble with a capital T, which rhymes with B, and that stands for bad luck."

"Bad luck?" said the mayor with a concerned look on his face.

"That's right my good man!" Alvin said as he jumped on the cart-wheel. "I'm Alvin Seville, and with me are my friends, we've come to help change your luck from bad to good, with a new discovery." Alvin pulled the lever on the cart and a sign that said, Lots-A-Luck Joy Juice. "Lots-A-Luck Joy Juice! It's a lucky charm in a bottle, it helps remove all unwanted curses, jynxes and evil spells."

"And don't forget, it's also good rocket fuel and a darn good dandruff remover." said Jade.

Alvin then glared at Jade about to yell at her but the police officer grabbed both her and Alvin by the collars of their shirts. "I want all of you and your bottles gone!" said the mayor then they heard a what sounded like a plane coming. They looked up and saw the Rust Bucket 2000 falling right though the town streets."

"Kevin! Do something!" said Gwen.

"I can't! The ice is so slippery, I can't land." Kevin replied."

"You see, mayor? We told you this town had bad luck." said Alvin.

As the plane passed by, Alvin and his friends grabbed a hold of the inflatable duck and got them selves dragged away. "See ya later, sports fans!" said Alvin.

"Alvin you do realize that they don't have television here." said Simon.

Then a farmer, who was leading his cows that were carrying a cart full of hay, he sees the plane coming and runs for his life."

"Kevin! Look out for those... said Gwen. It was too late when the plane crushed into the cart. "Never mind!"

The cows then hitched a rid,mooing for help. The plane then smashed a sign post the pointed the directions to the village and temple. Then when the plant plane went past a statue of the mayor, the duck got caught on the statue,which made the plane stop safely in front up the temple. The force of the pull was so great that the PPG, RRB, Donald, Goofy, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, Bridgette, Lindsay, Ezekiel, Alex, Clover, Sam, Grim, SpongeBob, and the two cows flund off the plane and into a pile of snow."

Fatso saw the crash out the window with Stretch and Stinky, laughed and said The stupid ones have arrive!"

"Yeah! And soon they'll open the chest of Demons." Stretch laughed."

**I hope you all like these chapter.**

** Happy Halloween my creeps and ghouls. Stay tune there are more chapters still to come, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


End file.
